


everything left unsaid

by asphodellae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, friends to strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is a man of few words, except when it matters.Except once.A few times.Several times, actually.Or: Iwaizumi writes messages to Oikawa he doesn’t send.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. have fun

_~~Shittykawa,~~  
~~Oikawa,~~  
Tooru,_

_~~I kind of don’t want you to go. I’m scared of what we’ll become after you leave~~ _

_Have fun in Argentina._

_~~Iwaizumi~~  
Hajime_


	2. notebook paper

_Tooru,_

_Do you still have the notebook with aliens printed all over it? You swore that you would never write in it to preserve the notebook’s “beauty.” I wasn’t paying attention at the time because I was ~~busy looking at you~~ distracted—_

* * *

“Oh, fuck it. He’ll never see these anyway.”

* * *

_I was distracted by the way the light in your eyes shined different than the light around you. Us. Everything._

_Maybe that’s what they call nostalgia._

_~~College in America is really hard~~   
~~I’m sorry I don’t talk to you more often~~ _

_Hajime_


	3. driving

_Tooru,_

_There’s a highway a few minutes away that runs along the ocean. It’s called Highway 1. It’s busy the day. California always is. But, late at night, there’s a good solid hour where the lights are all green when I pass them, and I’m almost the only one on the road. Sometimes, even though I shouldn’t be awake, I go out for a drive. Your voice nags me about sleep whenever I do. I drive anyway and watch the waves lap against the shore out of the corner of my eye. It reminds me of the way I’d refuse to look at you whenever you were being annoying. You weren’t being annoying. I didn’t want you to see how I would react to each and every one of your smiles, even if they were fake or surface-level. You’re beautiful._

_Sometimes I pull over to the side of the road and stare into the water in a way I could never look at you._

_I used to talk a big game about cowardice, huh? I’m a hypocrite._

_Hajime_


	4. friends

_Tooru,_

_Do you get lonely? Being in a different country is really hard. I hope Argentina is kind to you. People who understand are rare around here. It’s not every day that someone uproots their entire life to pursue better things. Did you learn Spanish as easily as you said you would?_

* * *

Hajime sets his pen down with a resounding _thwack_ , crumples up the piece of paper, and hurls it into his desk trash can with far more force than necessary.

He heaves a sigh. It’s not right. He could send a text. He _should_ send a text. His phone is right there.

His hands reach for another piece of paper.


	5. truth

_Tooru,_

_I miss you._

_Hajime_


	6. airport (hajime)

_Tooru,_

_I realize now that the last time I saw you was the airport._

_The days leading up to that were chaos. You and I were packing boxes endlessly—we always have more stuff than we realize. Without us even asking, our underclassmen showed up at our doors and helped. First you, then me. We got it done in a day, didn’t sleep at all, and crashed the nearest breakfast restaurant we could find. We were twenty sleep-deprived teens sitting at a giant table, and I think we gave the staff minor heart attacks by showing up the way we did. But we did it as a team. It made me feel things._

_On the final moving day, we were lucky—the team we left behind didn’t have a game that day. Our parents and the new third years drove everyone to the airport to get our boxes on the right flights. It was their response, they said, their own “thank you for the past three years.” I looked away from everyone to hide my tears, but I think everyone knew. You cried, too, through the smile on your face. You promised to stay in touch with everyone, and our underclassmen scoffed and told you to worry about volleyball before worrying about going radio silent. It’s not as if you’ll get abducted by aliens, they said._

_I think you’ll always be their captain, in a way._

_You’ll always be mine, too._

_Just not the way I want you to be._

_Hajime_


End file.
